If You're not the One
by GirlWithin
Summary: Oneshot: 'Who would have thought they could be together? Not her. She was an ardent believer that opposites never attracted. And yet she and Draco and been drawn together.' DHr.


**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the brilliant and wonderful Harry Potter genius that JK Rowling possesses. **

**This is a ONE-SHOT, not to mention my first one, so please be nice and review!**

Basically, the song lyrics that I used as my base are from _If you're not the one _by Daniel Bedingfield.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today._

_If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours...this way._

Warm. Soft. Beautiful.

Draco Malfoy lips widened when he felt something warm settle on his shoulder. Slowly turning his head, he saw her bushy covered head rest gently. From the slow rise and fall of her chest, he knew she was asleep.

He didn't complain.

He would have gladly given anything to capture that moment. He wanted to always stay like this. Times like this, made him feel almost…good. _She_ gave him the urge to do nice things to other people and romantic things to her. And _that _was what scared him.

He wasn't supposed to be feeling any emotion. He was supposed to be cold, cruel, and a veteran bastard. But she made him face feelings that he never knew he was capable of. He desperately wanted to be like her, with innocent and pure thoughts and the sole purpose of helping others.

The war was almost upon them, and yet they still ignored the signs. He knew she cried every night for her friends, for her family, for _him._ He wanted to steal her away and keep her safe. For god sakes, he wanted to lock her up and hide her until the stupid war was over.

Of course, she would hex him first then probably end up hating him. Well now, he couldn't have that.

He still remembered the moment they both gave in and decided to risk everything (her words). Personally, he thought he gone absolutely bonkers. He had realized just how much he fancied her, how much he thought about her.

Oh, the irony that she had to be Granger.

0000000000000

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call _

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all._

"Malfoy! MALFOY! You stop walking right now and turn around!" Hermione's breaths came in angry gasps and she ground her teeth furiously. She wanted to scream or throw something at the insufferable prat.

_How dare he!_ She had been about to ask her friend Michael to the Winter Formal when Malfoy rudely passed by and shoved him down.

She couldn't understand it, really. They, as in Malfoy and she, had been doing so well for the last few months. There were fewer fights, she had been able to talk to him, and he even laughed once at joke she said. She was actually (_gasp!_) starting to enjoy his company.

He stopped but didn't turn around. His back was tense and she could see his fists were clenched. Stomping over in fury, she reached him and forcefully turned him around so that he was facing her. He refused to look at her and resolutely stared at the snow covered ground.

"I can't believe you, Malfoy. What the hell was that for! You just have to ruin my day, don't you? You can't stand to see me happy! So Malfoy, give an explanation as to why you won't leave me be. C'mon! Give a goddamn explanation." Her voice caught in her throat as he finally lifted his head and fixed with an angry glare. Suddenly his hands shot out and grasped shoulders.

"You want to know why! Fine! But remember, _you_ wanted to know. Christ, Granger. You're so bloody blind. Why are you asking the _Ravenclaw_ to the Formal? I don't want you to…fuck…I don't even know what I'm talking about."

Malfoy let his hands drop from her shoulders and sighed. "It just makes me….sick to see you…with…him. I won't have it. I won't have it!" He turned and started to trudge back to the castle.

Whoa. What just happened. Did he…did he…just hint that he had wanted to invite…me?

"Are you…jealous? Is that it? Did _you_ want to ask _me_ to the Formal?" She held her breath and waited. She saw his shoulders sag in defeat.

"Congratulations Granger. You solved the puzzle. Whoop de doo. Now I think I shall retire to my room and forget what I said or you, for that matter, ever existed." Draco had just started to move, when he heard the crunch of snow and the patter of feet running towards him. The next thing he knew, something warm assaulted him and his vision was filled with her hair, his nose filled with her scent.

She hugged him.

And slowly, ever so slowly, he hugged her back.

000000000000

_I never know what the future brings_

_But I know you're here with me now_

_We'll make it through _

_and I hope you are the one I share my life with_

"Draco? I'm back Draco." Hermione walked into the Head common room and was met with silence and a cold hearth. She immediately panicked. Where could he possibly be? He _always_ waited up for her with a warm fire and even warmer kisses. She searched his room frantically. She sighed in relief. Everything seemed to be in place, so he couldn't have possibly left.

She was just about to give up when she noticed the light emanating from the bathroom door. Tiptoeing over, she gently knocked on the door. He gruffly told her to leave him alone, but she knew better. That was his pride talking, not his real self.

She slowly turned the doorknob and stepped into a tornado zone. Towels had been ripped to shreds; soap bars smashed into the floor; the mirror lay in sharp shards on the tiles. Then she noticed the figure in the corner.

He was sitting with his back against the wall and his head in his hands. But through his fingers, she could see a glint of tears. As she carefully stepped over a towel and towards him, her foot in contact with parchment. A letter.

Her eyes filled with tears and she felt her heart break the tiniest bit. Narcissa Malfoy had just passed away from a sudden brain aneurysm. The one family member he didn't hate had left him all alone to fend for himself.

'_But he's not all alone. He has me.' _She kneeled down in front of him and gently held his hands.

She squeaked in surprise when he suddenly embraced her, then buried his face in her neck. She was shocked. He _never_ initiated hugs. Kisses, yes. Hugs, no.

They stayed like that for over an hour: she, in his lap and arms wrapped around his lean waist and he, his arms clasped around _her_ tiny waist and face hidden. Hermione had just started to doze off when the clock chimed and she realized just how late it was.

She was about to gently entangle herself when Draco squeezed her tighter and muttered something through a mouthful of her hair. Puzzled, she tugged on his hair softly.

"What did you say Draco?" She waited and he was quiet as if he needed to rethink about what he had said. Then softly, so softly, she almost missed it.

"_I love you."_

0000000000000

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand._

_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am._

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms._

He knew it was wrong of him to become jealous over something so childish, so _stupid_. But he was anyways.

He scowled as Granger hugged Potter and Weasley before kissing each one on the cheek. He wanted to throw up, to punch those two, or doing something extremely idiotic. Like getting up and snogging her in front of everyone.

His breath hitched when she looked up and straight at him. Looking furtively around, she gave in a small smile before ducking her head back down. In one smile, his anger had faded. _How does she do it?_ He couldn't understand how one girl could make him so…bipolar.

He sighed. Dinner now seemed gross and inedible.

Draco stepped into the shared Head common room and immediately saw the girl sitting on the couch. Dropping down next to her on the couch, he smirked smugly as she tilted her head for a kiss.

_Hah._ Potter and Weasley may get hugs and kisses on the cheek. But he got hugs and kisses on the _lips_. He growled in irritation when she pulled away and stared at the fire instead. He then noticed her bottom lip was quivering and her eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

"I talked to Harry today. He thinks the war is almost here; he can feel it." Hermione buried her face in her hands and wept softly.

"Oh Draco. What are we going to do? We're both on enemy sides! How if I face you? What then? Do I kill you? I don't…think…I can. I won't do it. You'll have to kill me instead, you're good at the whole bottle up the emotions thing, so you do it." Draco stared at her mutely.

He couldn't believe it. She was so bloody _righteous_ that she was willing to die just so she wouldn't have to kill him. And yet, it was her kindness that was killing him.

He felt awful. His clenched heart was beating slowly and his breaths were coming in painful wheezes. He felt his body fizz every time he thought of her. Every time he looked at her, hugged her, kissed her, he felt like was so _blessed_ to be able to have something so wonderful.

Now she was asking him to kill her when the time arose.

He couldn't believe it.

Draco suddenly grabbed her wrist and hauled her up roughly. "That's it! Come on." He ignored her pleas of 'What are you doing!' and kept on dragging her. He could tell she was frightened, but he had to stop her from rambling on and crying too much.

He didn't stop until they reached a stone statue. Turning to her, he waited for her reaction. She looked at him in confusion. "Why did we come here? This is Dumbledore's office."

He smiled before muttering the password. He kissed her on the forehead. "I know _exactly _where I am, love." Hand in hand, they climbed up the stairs and walked into the office, ignoring Dumbledore's knowing smiled.

Draco took a deep breath before saying the few sentences that would change his life forever. "Alright Dumbledore. I've made my decision. I'll do it, I'll become a spy for your side."

The silence that met his words was broken by a suppressed sob. She threw her arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth…in front of the Headmaster.

Dumbledore waited until the couple had broken apart before speaking. "Mr. Malfoy, would you stay in my office for a little bit? We have a little chatting we need to catch up on. Oh, and Ms. Granger. Why don't step outside and call Harry in before going back to your room?"

Draco, with a sinking heart, watched as Hermione nodded then walked out. Why did Dumbledore have to go and send her away? He needed her to be with him during Potter's interrogation. Suddenly she turned in the door way and hesitantly blew a kiss at him.

Then Draco did something that not only surprised her, but him as well. He knew and she knew that he never did romantic and clichéd things. Romantic acts, he could pull off. But clichéd ones? They made his stomach turn at thought of such corniness.

Now that he thought of it, this was probably the first and last time he did something so overrated and over used.

He caught the imaginary kiss with his slender fingers and slipped it into his pocket.

The one over his heart

000000000000

_If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed._

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head._

Hermione walked into her room, still frozen with shock. He had changed. She remembered Harry and Ron's scared faces when she dumbly walked over to them and told Harry to see Dumbledore. They, being the overprotective boys that they were, demanded to know what had happened.

But she couldn't speak. She was too scared she might burst out and tell them everything in front of all the Gryffindors. Of course, that wouldn't do. That wouldn't do at all.

She flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She was amazed beyond belief. Draco had switched sides. And she knew it wasn't just an idea on the spur. From what she could discern from his declaration to Dumbledore, was that he had already been offered the option and had been considering it for some time.

She bolted straight up when she heard the portrait open downstairs in the common room. She rushed out and froze. It was Harry.

She surveyed him carefully. He didn't seem all too angry with her. He actually looked very cool and collected. _Calm before the storm_. She sighed in relief, when he strode over to her and wrapped her in a huge hug.

"You could have told us you know. We would have…" She pulled back and punched him mockingly as she interrupted. "…and what? Beaten him bloody? Thrown hexes? " Harry rubbed his neck sheepishly and grinned guiltily.

"You should have seen him, 'Mione. He was going on and on about you and your guy's relationship. It was _disgusting._ Sickeningly sweet." Hermione blushed and felt her heart flutter. So he _did_ talk about her.

Harry smiled softly and kissed her on the cheek. "Well, I've gotta go and tell Ron the bad…" he winced "…I mean _good_ news." She only smiled and watched him climb out.

Trudging back to her room, she fell into bed and into sleep.

She jolted awake when she felt something settle on her mattress beside her. Her body tensed up and she tried to figure out the quickest way she could reach her wand and hex the intruder. However, she relaxed when she felt a soft kiss placed on the back of her neck.

She turned around and smiled shyly at her boyfriend. He looked so adorably cute with his tussled hair. Still smiling, she pecked him on the cheek and squealed when he turned his head sharply so that her kiss landed on his lips instead.

They kissed for a bit before settling down for sleep. She felt her eyes tear up when he entwined fingers with her and snuggled up to her warm body. He had changed. For her.

_Draco._

00000000000000

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life_

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife._

He gritted his teeth as Voldemort yet again went into one of his 'Mudbloods will die!' tirades.

According to Hermione, Voldemort was very much like this maniacal leader from Germany many years ago. He smiled inwardly. She had even made him read biographies about this…Hitler guy.

"Young Malfoy. Draco Malfoy!" Draco was jerked from his happy memories when Voldermort's cold voice called for him. He immediately pasted a cold face and rid himself of all feelings. Voldemort, after all, knew Occlumency like the back of his hand.

"Yes, my lord. What is it you require of me?" Draco slightly bowed and held back a shudder when he saw Voldemort's red eyes narrow in pleasure.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I was merely wondering what you thought about my plan to attack Hogwarts? You seemed…preoccupied." Draco gritted his teeth. "I think that the plan will show the world the true extent of your power. And, my lord, I was merely thinking about the many ways I can exact my revenge on…Mudblood Granger."

Draco grinned wryly at the irony, that he was having trouble saying Mudblood without feeling guilty.

Voldemort seemed pleased with that answer though, for he ended the meeting and Draco was free to apparate to Grimmauld Place.

As soon as he walked in, he was greeted every so deliciously by a long worried kiss from a frazzled Hermione Granger. He smirked smugly through the kiss as he caught Potter and Weasley retching in the background. Only Dumbledore's clearing of the throat separated the two.

Draco grimly relayed the news that he had just heard. Dumbledore shocked the whole room when he began to laugh, the sound crisp and clean in the fear ridden house. He shook his head almost fondly. "Ah young Tom. When will you ever learn?" He faced Draco with a determined look in his eyes.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy. Here's the plan."

0000000000000

_I don't know why you're so far away_

_But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I pray that you're the one I build my home with._

_I hope I love you all my life._

Hermione stared at the stars grimly and tried to keep her fears at bay. But there they were, rushing into her mind like the tide.

She wanted to cry again. She wanted to hold onto him for the rest of her life and never let go. She was so scared for what would come of the next day in battle. How in the world was she supposed to feel safe when _he_ wasn't by her side? What if he got hurt or worse…died?

Of course she had heard Dumbledore's plan of him rejoining them once he had infiltrated (which was code for killing) some of the more potent Death Eaters. But there were so many variables in there, that she ran out of letters.

She heard the blanket rustle as Draco turned to face her. She tried to pull on an expressionless face just like him, even though he could read her like a book. On went the face. Failed.

Draco brushed his thumbs over her now wet cheeks and kissed her tear filled eyes. She closed them and strove to calm her breathing. She smiled wryly at the thought of him actually touching her.

Who would have thought they could be together? Not her. She was an ardent believer that opposites _never_ attracted. And yet she and Draco and been drawn together.

On impulse now, she sought out his hands and captured them within her own. His deep drawl penetrated her tearful thoughts. "Granger, there's no need to cry. I'll join you in a jiffy as soon as I blast some Death Eater ass. I'll be fine. _You'll_ be fine. Here. How about I make a promise, okay?"

She nodded tearfully.

"I promise I won't leave all alone in the big bad world. Okay widdle hermwione!" He chuckled when she pummeled him furiously.

Standing up and stretching, they gathered the blanket and ambled back towards Grimmauld Place.

00000000000000

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand._

_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am._

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms._

'_Crucio!' _

Draco easily dodged the curse before uttering the death curse. He walked over to the Death Eater and pulled off the mask.

Goyle…senior.

Then it became routine.

Throw hexes. Dodge hexes. Kill Death Eaters. Pull off mask. Recognize.

Draco wearily trudged back towards the center battle field; the Quidditch pitch. The Death Eaters were trickling down to just a few handful of followers. The dark was losing and the light was close to victory. _'That is if, and only if, Potty can kill evil old Voldie.' _

Suddenly the whole night became as bright as day and Draco was slammed to the ground by a huge gust of wind. Trees bent in half, the grass rippled violently, and the sky seemed like a nice summer day.

Then it all stopped.

Draco blinked a few times and allowed his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. What in the hell was _that_? Was it the Lord's demise? Was it…Potter's?

He broke out into a sprint and ran until he had reached the outskirts of the woods. He froze and looked up.

All over the pitch, people were dancing, crying, whooping, kissing, hugging. People from the light side.

He walked out of the woods and to the bottom of the hill. He thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight. Victory.

He heard a cry. "Look ! It's Draco Malfoy! He made it." He lifted his face as all the noise died down. He almost wanted to point at them and laugh. He had heard the whispers; the ones about how he wouldn't make it through the night. According to _them_, it was nearly impossible to kill so many Death Eaters and get away.

But he did. _Hah! You suckers._

Time seemed to stand still with admiring faces, shocked faces, respectful faces as they all looked at him. Suddenly the reverie was broken when a figure broke itself from the embraces of two boys and rushed down the hill.

Draco recognized her immediately; her bushy hair, her slim figure. He broke into a run and met her halfway. She yelled, "Draco! Draco! We won!" then threw herself into his arms.

And as they kissed, the crowds interrupted with cheers.

_Because I miss you, body and soul so strong, that it takes my breath away._

_And I breathe you, into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today. _

_Because I love you, whether it's wrong or right and though I can't be with you tonight. You know my heart is by your…_

_side._

**REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW!-** thanks


End file.
